


I Can't Feel Nothin' At All

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, pain meds, really not much happens this is just stupid boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin had to have his appendix removed. He is now high on pain meds and it is up to Eren to watch him. Also there is a cinnamon roll that sadly goes uneaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Feel Nothin' At All

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.
> 
> So I spent my weekend playing DRAMAtical Murder instead of writing...
> 
> I did like ten minutes of research on appendectomies for this. Also I'm a piece of shit who procrastinates for fifty seven thousand years and this probably isn't even what you wanted. I cannot apologize enough. I'm so sorry I'll go hide n shame now.

Armin was lucky that he was the only person whom Eren never lost his temper with. Because the blond was completely insane when he was on pain medication. He was in the hospital for an appendectomy, and he had woken up from anesthesia only a few minutes prior. He was now trying to braid Eren's fingers.

"Y're pretty," the blond suddenly said, looking away from where he was twisting Eren fingers together.

"How long is this gonna take to wear off?" Eren mumbled to himself.

"What's gonna wear off?" Armin asked, looking panicked. He glanced down at where Eren's other hand was rubbing circles on his wrist. "Is it my skin? Is my skin gonna wear off? Eren, is my skin going to wear off?!" Armin's bottom lip trembled.

"No! No, definitely not," Eren assured him, patting his head.

"Oh, that's good," Armin concluded.

"Yes, that's very good."

"My side hurts," the blond said, waving toward the right half of his body. "Why does my side hurt?"

"Because they took out your appendix, Armin."

"They took out my appendix and put in an arm?"

Eren wasn't sure how to respond to that. His mouth hung open for a few seconds before he responded. "You are high right now."

"Really? I thought hospitals only had two floors."

Eren laughed out loud at that, and then he laughed louder at the look of complete confusion on the blond's face. "I love you, did you know that?"

"I love cinnamon rolls," Armin replied truthfully. "Can I have a cinnamon roll?"

"When they release you, I'll get you a cinnamon roll."

Armin tilted his head to the side like a trenchcoat wearing angel. "Good," he concluded before promptly passing out.

\---

"No, Armin, you cannot use the wheelchair ramp as a slide," Eren replied to the blond's absurd question.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Y're not my real mom," Armin said. He shrugged away from Eren's supporting arm and loped, with all the grace of a stuck pig, toward the exit before promptly falling over his own feet because, oh yeah, he was still fucking high off prescription pain meds. When his head connected with the floor it made a resounding 'ca-thunk', and Eren had the fleeting thought that it would be completely absurd for him to have to walk Armin back to the doctors to check for a concussion.

"Ow," Armin groaned from the floor.

Eren sighed and walked over to his boyfriend. "And this is why you're not to be left alone for the next three days," he muttered as he hoisted the small blond to his feet. After a moment of hesitation, he hooked his hands on the other's thighs and hoisted him up in to his arms like a small child.

"Can walk by m'self," Armin muttered into Eren's neck, legs and arms dangling limply from his body.

Eren laughed and shrugged him up into an easier position to hold. "Keep telling yourself that," he replied, blowing blond strands of hair out of his eyes as he walked. Getting Armin into the car was an adventure in and of itself, not to disregard getting Armin  _to_ the car.

True to his promise, Eren stopped on the way home and got Armin a cinnamon roll. The blond was not allowed to eat it until they were somewhere with a table and many, many napkins, however. Armin glared at Eren, who was protectively holding the bag containing his pastry, for the entirety of the ride home after that.

Armin willingly consented--demanded, holding out his arms and making grabby hands when Eren opened the car door for him--to be carried up the flight of stairs to their apartment. Eren thanked the stars above for giving him a boyfriend who's physical being was made out of knowledge and Mini-wheats--both of which were very light.

With a pastry bag and his keys clutched in one hand and both arms hooked under Armin's butt to keep him from falling, Eren slowly ascended the stairs. At that moment, he really wished that their building had an elevator. 

 The little old lady next door was bringing home groceries when Eren fianlly made it to their apartment. She gave him a very odd look before entering her own lodging, and Eren was left to marvel at little old ladies' knacks for being outside their door when you do shady shit. 

Through a miracle of human dexterity, Eren unlocked and opened his front door without dropping or injuring either himself, Armin, or Armin's promised cinnamon roll. The blood was out cold by now, and would probably be like that for some time, so Eren dropped the little pastry bag on the kitchen counter along with his keys. With both hands now free he adjusted the way he was holding the small blond and struggled into the bedroom; his arms were really starting to ache now. 

He miscalculated and in dropping Armin's out cold ass on the bed dragged himself down as well. Even though he was passed out, Armin's death grip on Eren's torso was nigh unbreakable. He landed on top of the smaller boy, who let out a high pitched squeak and nuzzled into Eren's neck, but otherwise did not stir.

"Why do I put up with your shit?" Eren murmured, toeing off his shoes at the end of the bed. He resigned himself to being agressively sleep cuddled for the next two to three hours. It wasn't too bad a fate to be bound to. 

 

 


End file.
